MMZ2 Daytime
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Usually after a mission, Zero would head down the clinic where he could hibernate peacefully inside a capsule without anyone seeing him (may it be day or night). However, what the red reploid didn't know is that there was actually a room reserved for him and he had absolutely no knowledge of it. That room, upon his arrival, also had a busy cyber elf which he knows at heart.


**At day, everything that lives should be doing their perspective duty.**

They do so to restore peace and balance to the future generation, that's what X thought when he decides to stay inside one of the resistance base bedrooms. However, what the cyber elf didn't acknowledge is that there is one who always want to bend his general idea on things. That person was also able to sneak inside without being detected by X himself (or maybe because X was extremely focused to notice) and lean on his shoulder, monitoring his deceased friend's web views.

"What is it Zero? Didn't Ciel tell you that I need some privacy here?" The cyber elf asked, looking at his right to see a crimson reploid staring right at him.

"Au contraire, this is my room and it's already night time." Zero replied back, returning to his position and continued to check the websites his friend is searching on the net.

"But didn't you say to Ciel that you don't sleep at all?" X looks back and navigates the green screen by touching certain icons, several screens pop out as he was doing so. "Yes, I heard your conversation yesterday. Don't lie to me."

"That's to make her feel better. Didn't you see how tired she looks?" Zero points to one of the smaller screens and scrolls it down. "And to what extent did you do to let her give you part of my room?"

"For your information, I was unaware that this room actually belongs to the ancient 'hero'. This stay was a special case since Alouette wanted to help me with my work. And well, all I need to do for Ciel is to let you fall in love with her." X muttered then softly laughed. Zero didn't take heed to the last words clearly since he was too busy reading, but he did sense the irregular movement of the cyber elf's data form.

"What's in your mind?" Zero questioned and this time, for the sake of hearing properly, leaned closer to pay more attention to his friends soft voice.

"The things to get you sexually aroused." X said in a natural manner, too busy pondering on what course of action he should take part in to stimulate the duo. 'Why did the great Zero become dense to his admirers when I desperately need him to be lecherous?!'

Eyes widening, Zero quickly retorts back on this sentence. "What?!" The elf didn't seem to mind the question until Zero tugged his friend's sleeve a bit. "X.. Did your OS break down or something?"

"Huh?" X glances again to his concerned partner with a puzzled look. When Zero explains his confusion on X's statement, the elf blushed. "Forget what I said Zero. You don't need to know, it's not relevant to any of your missions."

"..." Zero didn't comment and changed the topic, opening a hacked-open-by-X file which revealed an ex-scientist. X wanted to protest but was hushed with the hand covering his mouth by the crimson swordsman.

After a while, Zero (seeing no struggle from the cyber elf, removes his hand) had not found the ideal words he was looking for and spoke, "Him..?"

"I have this bad feeling that when we finish finding the Dark Elf, we'll meet him again. Seeing that the scientist was the one who caused her to become like that, there is a high probability my hypothesis would occur." X sighs. Unfortunately, Zero jumped into another disturbing topic to discuss.

"Or you're interested in old-looking men," Zero announced mischievously, "Like what you did with Dr. Light's associates and those other fogies you've mentioned in your journal."

"For your information, those 'fogies' contributed many great work that helped change our-" X explained while Zero scanned the long general info about the exiled scientist, Dr. Weil. Zero didn't know whether to hear his friend's boring talk or leave the room. Leaving the room seemed like a hassle so Zero decided to lie down and pretend that his friend was telling him a bed time story (more like a lecture on History.) It took some time and effort, but Zero was able to cool down with the mere contact of X's robes.

"So you shouldn't immediately say that-" X stopped and wondered why he felt a soft weight on his thighs. Looking down, Rockman X wasn't happy to see a sleepy reploid on his lap, more so when the man was starting to grab hold of his waist."Zero..."

Zero was so close to going into his sleep cycle until the noise stopped. Curiosity urged him to open his left eye and check. Seeing the cyber elf glare, Zero replied calmly, "Yes?"

"Can you answer me something?" X chirped sweetly, sensing his friend's shoulder tense a little made the elf smile.

'So this must be one of the reasons why cyber elves are so obedient to him...' Zero thought, looking directly at the emerald orbs with a challenging grin, "Fire away."

"How many beds each room in the resistance have?" X smiled with more intensity, annoyed as Zero's hand have unconsciously gripped on his waist tightly.

"Two." Zero answered, opening his other eye to see the cyber elf's celestial form lighten the room.

"Who has a double bed in their room?" X asked, finally holding the hand latching on him too tightly and clawed it away.

"Ciel." Zero twitched a bit, but eyed at his friend's helmet, having a strong urge to grab hold of it as revenge.

"Exactly my point. Now I give you two options, it's either you sleep beside Ciel or occupy the lower bed." X continued even though Zero isn't paying much attention. Much to X's dismay, Zero has another say to this problem.

"Can I create option three?"

"What would that be?" X asked hesitantly, knowing fully the response his cunning friend can create.

"Seeing that you're an elf. You can change yourself into that tiny sphere form so we can both fit together on this bed." Zero stated, earning a pat on the head.

'Considering the number of fans you have in the base, I rather participate in Alou's tea party wearing a gown than get mauled by rabid reploids.' X panicked in his mind, thinking that he is getting too close towards his friend's sanctuary which he did before and ended up into a nasty argument with the 'females'. "About that.. I think I'll just occupy the lower bed."

"Wait-huh?" Zero blinks several times, not being able to comprehend why his friend's mood changed so suddenly.

"Sorry, but I'm obliged to stay away from you." X apologizes and gently lifts Zero's head on to the bed. Floating down, X finally reached to the lower bed and sat down, dimming the screens in order for the other to rest. "Good night Zero..."

Zero due to the change of events did not respond. For the following hours, He just watched the soothing glow from below and was surprised to see it suddenly disappear. Curiously, Zero stealthily peeped down, pondering on what happened to the source of the light. Instead, he sees a yawning figure preparing to enter his sleep cycle.

"X?" Zero whispered. Five minutes past and he still gains no response. 'Guess this means I have a room mate.'


End file.
